


Just Lost

by Ggeri_Sminth



Series: November Drabble 2016 [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, November Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: He knew that day would come, though this was some what of a suprise





	

**Author's Note:**

> These drabbles do not follow the story line at all. They are just random tidies bits that come to my head that I write out. Some may or may not have more written to them some day depending on how I'm feeling.

‘They said one day he was going to die, I never thought that day would come so soon. He had so much life left in him that I just didn't see it happening. But all good things have to come to an end, and this was his end, I would just have to live with it.’  
Magnus closed his eyes to the on slot of tears that formed in his eyes, he had just gotten the call. The call that he dreaded for days, weeks, months. They hadn't even made it a full year and now they never would. All the things he wanted to say, all the things he needed to say.  
Magnus closed himself off after that, no more love. Just a string of nothingness and one night stands to tide him over. Days turned into months and months to years before something happened, a knock at his door.  
“Who dare disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn,” he practically screamed.  
A soft familiar voice answered, “Magmus?”  
He had never ran to the door so fast in his life wrenching the damn thing open. Alec, his beautiful Alec stood covered in dirt and grime looking at him with confused eyes. There was a wound on himself head and he didn't look much older than the day Magmus lost him.  
“Alec,” he says quietly, then he swallows and laughs bitterly, “you're dead.”  
Alec blinks once then twice, “I am?”  
Magmus nods his head, but still can't help but reach out and grasp on to Alec, maybe he isn't a figment. What he touches is so very, very real. He doesn't know what to do.  
“dead,” he mumbles, “They said you were dead.”  
“Not dead… lost, so very, very lost. But not any more. Not lost any more.”  
Then the first time in years Alec reaches out and kisses Magmus. Everything else could wait. Later they would find out what happened to Alec, but now, now they needed to hold each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two complete!


End file.
